Romeo and Juliet (only this time they live)
by Timetheif1
Summary: Prequel to Grandchildren Of the Dark Lord. Laenna and Xavier were always different. From their families, even from their closest friends. From dealing with families, running away, and becoming true, star crossed lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Not evil

Laenna p.o.v

Uh, why can't Leslie just leave me alone. So what if I have creepy powers that aren't Kairu related, at least I'm not a preppy princess. I never will be, years of evil all around made it impossible when I'm the good egg of the family. Or as they think, the bad one.

"Laenna, Dad wants to talk to you." Leslie's annoying singsong voice came through. I rolled my eyes and got up from my sitting position between the desk and my bed and went out the door dumping Les lightly on the shoulder (any harder and dad would have my head). I passed by many of our servants/employees. Each of them gave me a glare as I walked by. No one was kind to me like they were with Leslie.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Your mother and I have decided that you should go on quests with sis…" he started.

"I'll pass." I growled. Mom looked at me with dissapointment. Dad sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I missed the evil gene. Love you!" I said as I walked out. Two grudging "love you too's" followed me. This was my life. Glares, stares, A bratty fraternal twin, pestering, and the constant wave of favoritism. Boy was it annoying. Leslie was waiting when I got there.

"Not happening Les." were my words as I passed her.


	2. Purity

**Hello, Disclaimer please Bella.**

 **Bella Swan: why me**

 **Me: Wrong Bella, Send in Mrs...**

 **Esme: Yes sweetie**

 **Me: I meant Weasley, Get James**

 **James: Hi Bella, want a round two?**

 **Me: WIM (what in merlin) AY FANFICTION RULER, NOT COOL. Send Krum will ya**

 **Vladimir: Can you ask for Aro?**

 **Me: *Facepalm, then sees James ready to pounce on Bella and I* RUN**

 **Rosalie: She doesn't own Redakai or Harry Potter.**

 **Me: Who asked for you?**

 **Rose: Not like anyone else was going to do it**

* * *

Chapter two  
Purity

Xavier p.o.v

"Imma kill you Lucius!" Bella yelled, chasing after my frenemy. Thats all we all were. Friends were forbidden. Dad had another meeting so Lucius, Regulas, Sirius, and I had to babysit the black sisters, 10 year old Bella, 8 year old Andy, and little 7 year old Cissy. Bell's a pain, Ciss isn't bad, and Andy's awesome.

"What'd you do?" I asked Sirius.

"A magician never reals his secrets." was his response. I smirked as we watched Bella chase Lucius, thinking he was the culprit.

"Bells, might want to stop, lest we get our parents attention." I spoke up before going over to Cissy.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked her. She smiled and showed me the blue flowers she had been growing using her magic. I smiled sadly at her. She would be much less innocent in the space of a mere month. Someone was penetrating my mental defence. I quickly slammed up my walls. I heard a crash in the next room meaning I had successfully thrown someone. The meeting must've ended because people were exiting and taking their children with them. My Dad walked towards.

"Did you have fun?" he asked. I nodded. I knew that he did not love me. But at least he thought about asking which is more than I can say about some parents around here.

"What's your opinion on Bellatrix?" he asked.

"We're looking into that already?" I asked.

"It's important to keep a pure line going. If I'm going to arrange something I'd rather it be someone your compatible with." was his response.

"Well to be honest Bella is a pain when she doesn't want something from me." I told him.

"Andromeda then?" he asked.

"Better, but for the love of pete can we wait for these things?" I asked my Dad smiled and nodded.

"One day this will be yours." he gestured around.

"Oh and who did I throw?"

"Abraxus, fool thought he could try to penetrate mine too. He's lucky Blacks screaming stopped me from crucioing him.

* * *

 **Me: Rose can you ask, I'm stilled being chased by JAMES**

 **Rose: she wants to know if she sould write out years two three and four or if she should just do a brief eulogy on them**

 **Me: Ya now SOME ONE STOP THE HUNGRY VAMPIRE FROM KILLING BELLA AND I.**

 **Vladmir: *kills james***

 **Me: thanks *passes out***

 **Esme: Um...should we take her to Carlisle**

 **Vladmir: Nah she'll be fine, Rose stay and give her water when she wakes *everyone but Rose leaves***

 **Rose:...Read and review**


	3. the letter

**Hi, so I (or in this case Rose) was serious last chapter. I need to know if you want me to do years two, three and four, or if I should just do a summary of them**

* * *

Chapter three  
The letter

Laenna p.o.v

"LESLIE…oh wait your not my sister." I was face to face with an owl. There was a letter tied to it's leg. It was addressed to me. I rolled my eyes and put the owl out side before taking said letter and opening it  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Hiedel,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Is this some kind of joke. It must be. Suddenly Leslie burst in.

"You called?" she asked.

"Nevermind." I said. She rolled her eyes and left. I sighed and made my bed before looking around my room to make sure nothing was out of place. I grabbed some white jeans, and an orange camp-half blood t-shirt. I'd go out right now but my mom would send me in and do my hair and pick out my outfit herself so to be decent enough to make that not happen I put my long hair in braid and twisted it up making look like a flower. I grabbed my sneakers and quickly put them on before running to breakfast. Once I was there Mom tutted in disproval.

"Why can't you wear a dress like Leslie?" she asked. I looked at my sister who was in a lace red dress. Dad spit out what he was drinking and started laughing/chocking. Leslie had the same reaction but she hadn't been drinking anything.

"Come on mom, Lae in a dress? The apocalypse would happen first." Leslie said still snickering. I rolled my eyes but I still smiled.

"By the way nice prank letter." I threw the letter at Leslie. she took it.

"I didn't send this." she said. Dad reached for it. His expression went from confusion, to disbelief, to outrage.

"She won't be going." he said firmly.

"Going where?" I asked.

"I wasn't talking to you freak!" he yelled. Now that hurt.

"We have to send her." mom whispered.

"Send me where?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Go to your room and get your coat witch, Ella call that teacher and let him know that he's going to take her." I ran to get my coat before going to the entrance hall to see an old man and two boys my age.

"Hello Ms. Hiedel I'm Professor Dumbledore, and this is Xavier and Sirius Black. We'll be accompanying you to Diagon ally."

"Our parents also left it to Dumbledore." Xavier spoke up.

"Well then lets go!" I yelled. 


	4. Diagon ally

**Alright, as per Kira's request, I will do years 2, 3 and 4. Oh and I'm making a bakugan/Percy Jackson SYOC crossover story. Check it out.**

* * *

Chapter four  
diagon ally plus wands

Xavier p.o.v

"If dad ask's Lae's toatally pure and totally awesome." I mumbled to Sirius. He laughed

"What do you mean by pure?" asked Laenna.

"Well here in the wizarding community, instead of racism refering to the whole who's black and who's white, here it refers to blood purity. There's pureblood, which is the child of two wizards, half-blood, the child of a wizard and a muggle, or muggleborn, the child of two muggles, Some like to think the purer the blood the better, but Sirius and I think it's ridiculous. Our father doesn't agree though." I explained, sticking to my disguise as a Black. She nodded in understanding.

"Well if you know the wizarding world so well may I ask for your assistance in getting my books?" she says in a fake french accent.

"Why yes, you may." I say copying her. We run to all the nessacary stores. we even got her an owl. She named him Loki.

"Wands time." announced Dumbledore.

"I barley touched it." cried Laenna. Long story short, she just blew up Olivanders shop. Sirius and I had wands (Sirius being Cypress, dragon heart string, 10 1/4 inches, rigid, mine being Ivy, phenix feather, sturdy, 11inches (something that seemed to shake ollivander to the core)), but poor Laenna had tried them all, and to know such luck.

"You my dear need a custom one, you have kairu lines, thus only a wand never made before will work for you. Elder wood, phenix feather, Erumpet hide, and Veela hair. My dear, this wand will be the third most power full, second only to the Elder wand and and the wand of your true soulmate." I did not know then, nor did I realize it for some time, but when I beat Laenna in duels, while she beat all the other students, I was forever linked to her, by a simple shopping trip.


	5. Horrible parents, Lilly Evans, Severus S

chapter five  
Horrible parents, Lilly Evans, Severus Snape, oh and the train ride

Laenna p.o.v

Mom and Dad seemed to have forgotten my real name, instead referring to me as a freak or a witch. I don't even get why, yea I'm a witch but you can make an evil version of the life energy of the universe. But today, I get to go to school and so I'm not overly affected. I grabbed my stuff which included my trunk, my owl, Loki, and my wand. I was on my own since no one was going to go with me. I dragged all my stuff to the station, which was like two miles away. Once I was their I ran into a redhead girl, with the greenest eyes ever.

"Need help?" asked the black haired boy next to her.

"Yes please." I answered. He piled my luggage on the trolly holding his and the girls.

"Well hop on." the girl said as she got on the trolley and offered her hand. I smiled and hopped on with her. The boy pushed us pretty fast and it was hard not to laugh in delight as we passed the barrier. "I'm Lilly, and this is Severus." she introduced. Severus waved.

"I'm Laenna." I shook their hands.

"Layla!" a voice called.

"Hi Xavier!" I said as I turned around.

"I found a Daisy and a Lilly, and I couldn't resist giving them to two beautiful girls." he said with a smile as he put the daisy in my hair, and the Lilly in Lilly's."

"Thanks." I said. The train whistle blew and we hopped on. In out compartment was Sirius, Xavier, Lilly, Severus, three boys who said their names were James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Anyone tell the ladies about the houses?" asked James. I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"Well, there's Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smarties, Hufflepuff for the hardworking, and Slytherin for the bad guys." He explained.

"Well let's make a packed, no Slytherin, but friends not matter what, we'll be the ones to stop the bullies." I put my fist in the middle, so did everyone else. After that we played exploding snap. James and Severus tied.


	6. Houses and a cracked pack

Chapter six  
Houses and a cracked pack

Xavier p.o.v

Laenna's sweet and all, but the pack would be hard to keep. We were now in the hall waiting to be sorted. I zoned in and out, only catching my friends sorting. Either way this is how it went in my head.

"Remus Lupin!"

"Gryffindor!" Huh good for him, no way I'm heading to that house.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

"Gryffindor!" Um how?

"Lilly Evans!"

"Gryffindor!" That makes more sense.

"James Potter!"

"Gryffindor!" Everyone must be going to Gryffindor.

"Laenna Hiedel!"

"Ravenclaw!" I stand corrected.

"Sirius Black!"

"Gryffindor!" Oh crap he's dead.

"Severus Snape!"

"Slytherin!" Well I'm not going to stop being friends with him!

"Xavier Black!" My turn at last! I walked up to the stool and sat down as the hast was placed on my head.

"Well um Mr. Hat as you can tell I have conflicted thoughts on this so just don't put me in Hufflepuff."

"No worries, your not cut out for it. Sorry but Slytherin isn't for you either, Gryffindor would suit you but it wouldn't take you as far as…RAVENCLAW!" I went and sat next to Laenna shaking. She rubbed my back soothingly.


	7. Letters, disappointment, classes, and ex

Chapter seven  
Letters, disappointment, classes, and explosions

Laenna p.o.v

When I woke up I forgot where I was for a second, but then I remembered. I took a second to admire the common room since I was too tired last night. The room itself was huge, the ceiling showed the constellations that would be up in the sky if it wasn't for the fact that it was day time, the walls were white but there were huge paintings of the Greek/Roman Gods and Goddesses covered them. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling and were covered in blue and white curtains. The beds, were all against the circular wall and had blue and white sheets, in front of them were mahogany desks, stocked with parchment, ink, quills and anything else you could possibly need. Right in the center of the room was a giant floor model solar system, it was brilliant. I smiled at the fact that I would be able to wake up to this everyday for the whole school year. I got dressed in the standard uniform and ran to the great hall before sliding in next to Xavier. I knew his and Sirius's parents would be mad so i did the true friend thing and patted him on the back.

"Just wait until the owls come. There's no way there won't be a letter ready to yell at me." he mumbled sadly.

"Hey, at least your dad cares, I'm only likely to hear from them if someone dies." I told him. The owls flew in then. He and Sirius each received letters. Sirius's was a howler, Xavier's however, was normal. We watched Sirius open his first.

 _SIRIUS!_  
 _GRYFFINDOR! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME YOUNG MAN! YOUR FATHER WILL BE TEACHING YOU A LESSON! YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING FRIENDS WITH ANY MUDBLOODS, OR BLOOD TRAITORS! IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE WE WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF THAT SCHOOL!_

Sirius sighed and continued to eat, as if nothing had happened.

"Your, turn." I told Xavier. He nodded and opened it.

 _Xavier,_

 _I Raised you better than this. As a matter of fact I don't think this is possible, alas it has happened. I blame your Ravenclaw mother for this. She refused to give up her belief on blood so yes, she was killed. I hope I don't have to do this to you._

 _your father._

"I thought you and Sirius had the same mom." I said.

"We don't." he said curtly as he got up to go to class. I followed him to charms, which was with Slytherin so we'd get to see Sev. Even though I was with my friends, class was boring. They all were since all the teachers did was introduce the subject. The boys, minus Xavier, were particularly nasty to Sev. Lilly and I told them to cut it out but it only lessened. Xavier, thankfully cheered up by the time we got to potions, where Professor Slughorn decided that we'd start out with a little fun, and had a who can blow up their cauldron first contest. Lilly and mine blew up at the same time. Simple, slightly boring, fun day.


	8. halloween and Vampires

**Kira: Sirius's parents were pureblood fanatics and heavy supporters of the dark lord, much like the Malfoys.**

Chapter eight  
Halloween and the vampire

Xavier p.o.v

It was dinner time, and I was calmly eating and chatting with a few Ravenclaws, Laenna included. Since it was Halloween, there were jack'olanterns and other traditional things to celebrate the festivities.

"ROUGE VAMPIRE!" the resident DADA teacher yelled. That stopped the calm atmosphere. A widespread panic broke out. I knew from my dad that rouge vampires can't even tell what their doing. Just that it's dinnertime. As we ran to the common room a Hufflepuff got knocked off the stairs by the vampire. Everyone ran faster but Lae stopped

"AGUAMENTI!" Lae yelled. The vampire turned but it was too late. As soon as the water hit it, it vaporized. We helped the girl stand up. "I'm Laenna. What's your name?" She asked.

"Alexis, Lexi, for short." She answered. I smiled and nodded at her. "Um, don't vampires have to be invited in?" she asked. Lae and I looked at her. She was right, plus one other thing, that vampire didn't want her blood, it wanted to capture her.


	9. Lexi's past

Chapter nine  
Lexi's past

Laenna p.o.v

We became fast friends with Lexi. Or at least X and I did. Lilly was slower with becoming her friend but excepted her in time. The boys were wild and she was quiet but other than that they got on well. I was getting annoyed with the boys in Gryffindor, they won't lay off Sev. Other than that though, Hogwarts was fantastic. I heard nothing from my lack of family even after Mcgonagall wrote to them about the vampire incident two weeks ago. It was silly to think they would bother but who cares. Christmas was nearing and apparently you could stay here so I was debating it.

"Oh for crying out loud Lae, stay with us." Molly called. She was a third year who often acted like mine and X's mother for better or worse. Guess it's ok since we don't really have one. Her parents were in America for the year so she was staying.

"Don't know what my family would say." I responded.

"Owl them." input Lexi (we were studying at the library). I nodded and stole the quill X was writing with and scribbled a note to my parents before putting it in my bag for later. When I finished I looked at X. His expression was that of a fish.

"Who made my quill disappear?" he growled. Jokingly I pointed to James (with his quill in hand) who opened his mouth to protest. X was ready to attack James but I quickly put his quill in his hand before he noticed a thing. His expression was priceless. Lilly looked up and brought up the subject some were trying to figure out.

"Lexi do you have any clue as to why vampires would want to kidnap you?" she asked. Lexi looked up and a tear ran down her cheek I looked in horror as I noticed the trace of a scar left behind. How?

"I am the first vampire to be born instead of bitten. Every twenty years making me 239, almost 240 years old. Grindelwald is responsible for my birth, he used a complicated bit of magic and viola I was born. The ministry of magic has since then killed my mother and father years ago. Dumbledore took me in and has raised me but at the same time I can't age normally so I'm stuck as a first year for twenty years." She was full on crying now. "when you guys are old and ready to die I'll have just graduated school with your grandchildren." I really felt sorry for her.

"Don't cry Lex, We'll always be here for you until the day we die." I promised.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.


	10. Letters, swimming, and and necklace port

hapter eleven  
Letters, swimming, and and necklace portals

Laenna p.o.v

Christmas came and went and pretty soon Easter break was gone too. I heard absolutely nothing from my family. As for professor Reid, I was still very suspicious of him. No one believed me except X and Lilly (well X believed a teacher had done it but he wasn't sure which one). Right now I was at breakfast when I surprisingly got a letter, or well, sorta.

 _Laenna,_

 _We need to know if your coming home this Summer. Your mom says your going to have to but if you'd rather stay in that world feel free. Oh and Leslie says hi._

 _Dad_

 _P.S your mom isn't happy with you and to be honest I would've liked a letter saying you were skipping out on Easter._

I growled at that last one since I had certainly sent a letter. Someone must've intercepted it. And it wasn't my sister. I grabbed some parchment (again stealing from X who never figures out it's me) and began to write.

 _Leslie,_

 _You are officially the only one I'm speaking to in the family since mom must be burning my letters to dad which makes me wonder if you're going to get this but anyway. Mom's right, I gotta come home for Summer or at least some of it. Molly, Lilly, and Lexi will be on vacation at different times and I might stick with them, but I gotta come home home for the first two weeks of Summer then I'll figure out the rest. See you in like two months._

 _Lae_

I was going to send it to he with the owl but then I had a better idea. I took off my locket and opened it. It grew until it was big enough to fit my letter in. I smiled and silently thanked Lexi who was off in some New York alley snagging a rat.

"Leslie Isabella Hiedel." I whispered and put the letter in the portal which would make it appear in an area where only Leslie could find it. Since it was Saturday and I had all my Homework done, I could pretty much do whatever I want. I ran out of the Great hall and into the common room only to find X.

"Sup?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Wanna go swimming. It's finally warm enough." he asked.

"Sure, let me message the others then I'll get ready." I ran back to the great hall and let my Immediate friends (Sev, Lilly, Lexi, Molly, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus) know. Then I ran back up and changed into a swimsuit. Once I grabbed a towel, sunscreen, a good book, and enough ham sandwiches and water bottles for everyone, I ran to the lake. The Gryffindor boys where there and so was X. Sev and Lilly ran to join them. I smirked and jumped in. Joke was on me, that was COLD. I didn't take long for everyone else to join us.

"Well, any ideas?" asked Sirius. James raised his hand and tried to splash him. Only Sirius dodged and it hit me. Needless to say, I wasn't impressed by this in the slightest.

"WAR!" I yelled. and it was. I won! sorta. We climbed on to the beach about three hours later to dry off and eat. Once we did that I realized there was a letter in my bag

 _Lae,_

 _Mom's gonna glow her top at this. I don't really think this matters though. By the way how'd you get me the letter. I got this to you by a portal necklace some random person sent me along with a letter saying they were a friend of yours. Lexi, I believe. And your right, mom is just mad that you got powers. She better just get over it. See you after a while._  
 _Leslie_  
 _P.S Is there a spell out there that can SHUT THE REDAKAI UP. "oh Leslie, you'd be better off on the side of good, you need to join us blah blah blah." They even tried to use some sort of mist that would distort reality._

Good to know that even if she could be a brat, Leslie still loved me and would always treat me as her awesome, tomboy, slightly annoying sister.


	11. Lae was right

**Sorry, I didn't mean to got almost a week without updating. Or and to answer Kira's question I'm Ravenclaw.**

Chapter eleven  
Lae was right

Xavier p.o.v

Sleep, what a wonderful…

"X, wake up!" Shut it Lae.

"I mean it X!" No. Suddenly a bucket of cold water was poured all over me.

"WHAT?" I whispered angrily.

"Lexi's missing." she whispered. I quickly jumped out of bed and threw on a sweater and sneakers. We ran threw the castle, avoiding teachers as we passed. Once we reached the Hufflepuff common room, Lae picked up something. It was Lexi's bracelet. She had definitely been taken. We ran to the entrance and well…Lex was was there alright, suspended in mid air, seemingly asleep as Professor Reid stood over her, directing her out the door. Without a word we followed. He was heading to the forbidden forest. We didn't stop. We crept behind him for some time as he wondered around. Finally he stopped at a clearing. Two candles suspended in midair, at the back of the clearing was the only light. In between the candles was a bit of a podium. Two vampires were on either side of it. At the center of the clearing was three twin beds. One had a gold comforter while the other was silver. A red head girl lay on the gold bed. She was our age more or less. Proffesor Reid walked toward the silver bed and placed Lexi on it. He then walked to the podium. As he did more floating candles lit themselves. As they did some sort of black mist fell off him, gradually changing his appearance. When he turned and stood at the podium, I gasped and Lae stiffled a scream. Our teacher was now a vampire himself, and a powerful one at that.


	12. fighting and Iliana

Chapter twelve  
Vampire fighting and Iiliana

Laenna p.o.v

"Tonight, we are going to merge two spirits into one physical body. Should this process succeed we will have a living weapon with no memory of who she is. Everyone, let's begin." Professor Reid spoke. If I wasn't freaking out before I certainly am now. "Oh mother Gaea merge the vampire and the Gryffindor heiress into one physical form, so we will have our revenge on the wizards who took over us!" he chanted. I gold circle of light sourounded the beds and began to spin. It was slow but it was definitely gaining momentum. That was it. I ran out and blasted one of the vampires with water. It instantly evaporated. Professor Reid looked at me and smirked while Xavier quickly joined my side.

"Get them!" he ordered, sounding as if he had asked for soup instead of child death. I blasted the second vampire reapeatedly but he evaded them finally Xavier managed to create some fire and kill the idiot. All that was left was our professor. "Well, well, you two were more trouble than I thought you would be. No matter though, it just means I have to get my hands dirty." I looked at the girls. The circle had reached an amazing speed and was now shooting little balls of golden light every where. I had no idea what to do now. Suddenly the red head girl had a sword with her. She seemed to hold it in her hands which had been delicately placed over her stomach. I took it and began fighting. It felt almost unnatural, like it was meant for a different person but (though seemingly unwillingly) it did what I wanted. Reid continued to fight but my blade did all the blocking. The Gold circle was spinning at an incredible rate so I tried to smash it with the blade. It worked.

"NO!" Yelled our professor. "I'll be back," he growled before taking off into the night. Lexi and the mystery girl started to wake up.

"Where am I?" asked the red head.

"Hogwarts, are you alright?" I both asked and answered.

"Yes, fine. Is my father here? I'd like to talk to him," she asked.

"Well who's your dad?" X asked her helping her up.

"Godric Gryffindor." she answered matterofactly.

"Um…and what about you?" Lexi asked her. We were all a little pale.

"Iliana Gryffindor." she said. If there was one thing I remembered from history, it's that Iliana Gryffindor went missing hundreds of years ago.


	13. Problem solvedwell sorta

**Laenna is technically not my OC. In the french version of Redakai she is Lokars Daughter. However she was only shown once so her personality etc. are all up to me.**

Chapter thirteen  
Problem solved. Well…sorta

Xavier p.o.v

Well, needless to say we did figure out what happened with Iliana, turns out Professor Ried kidnaped her (yes, thats how old he was) and put her in an ageless sleep which we woke her up from. She was now staying at the castle like Lexi. Poor Lexi will have to repeat first year again and again and again until she is physically old enough for second. Lae had to return to her family for a while, before she joined her friends Lexi, Lilly, Molly, and now Iliana for a journey to ancient Greece. i was sure she'd enjoy it. I now had to go home to my father, who will not be pleased with my year. Yay.

"Xavier, it's time to go." Lae said as she got on the train. I nodded and followed her. Goodbye Hogwarts. Until next year (if I make it).


	14. Forgotten

Chapter Fourteen  
Forgotten

Lae p.o.v

Unbeliveable. I have been sitting here for two hours. Maybe they forgot. I shrugged. I was tired of just sitting here. I grabbed my trunk and started the twenty mile hike towards our house. my pace was pretty slow. The sun was quickly setting leaving me in the dark for the most part. Finally after five hours I reached the house. It was ten at night and I was just exhausted, hungry, and probably dangerously dehydrated since I hadn't had any thing to drink all day. As I walked in I saw my sister sitting in the only chair in the entry way sketching or whatever. I walked in and slammed the door making her look up.

"Lae? Mom said the train didn't come till late next week." she said with confusion. I was now fuming and grabbed my wand from the boot I kept it in and thanked the skies that my chair powers blocked the trace.

"Did she now?" I growled. Mom favorite vase shattered beyond repair. Leslie paid it no mind. She was focused on keeping from creating a black hole and destroying something.

"Lae please don't do something you'll regret." she said. I sighed. she was right that doesn't mean I'm not going to make an entrance though. I went to the family dining room. Mom and dad were there arguing.

"Hi." I greeted coldly staring at them. Dad comically spit out the what he had been drinking while mom turned to glare.

"Your late for curfew." she emotionlessly stated.

"More like early! What is going on?" Dad asked. I rolled my eyes and went to get something to eat. I came back with a sandwich and went to go get my trunk. Les was already struggling with it. Gotta love her even if she is a slight brat. I smiled and ran over. I sat on it and motioned for her to do the same. She shrugged and did so. I used a spell that made the trunk float so Les and I rode up to my room as I finished my sandwich. Once we were there I crawled in bed, too tired to do anything else. Leslie decided to crawl in with me. It was like being three all over again. No bias or pitting us against each other from our mom. And Dad wasn't trying to take over the world. A perfect family. No magic, no darkness. No stupid vampire that probably wants to kill me.


	15. How to make your parents speechless 101

Chapter fifteen  
How to make your parents speechless 101

Xavier p.o.v

So needless to say my dad is pissed. As he put it first I got Ravenclaw, then I made friends with a mudblood, then I had the nerve to get any grade below O, and of course I fought off a bunch of vampires. So no hugs for me.

"X, my mom said we gotta look decent. Meeting tonight." growled Bella as she walked in. I smirked. No doubt Bella was going to the dark side. But as James said, why not make her look the part.

"Hey Bells, get all the others. I have an idea." I told her. She nodded. Within a minute I had the attention of Lucius, Sirius, Regulas, Bella, Andy, and Cissy. "If were going to the dark side, we gotta look the part." I smiled.

I looked at our handy work. Lucius stood wearing Black and green robes, Regulas's were black and silver, Where as Sirius went with green and red. Me, mine were all black. I turned to the girls. Bella had managed find a lacy, flowing, black skirt that went about six inches above her ankles, and a black smokey looking t-shirt saying born for trouble. To complete she had high tops on plus she let her hair be it's wild and curly self. Andy found herself a white summer dress. You'd think she was innocent if she hadn't worn it while we had a cranberry fight so now it was white with dark red roses that her mom had done. He hair had been plaited and she had flats. Little Cissy had on a cute Silver floor length dress and to the left was an inscription stating Join the dark side. We have cookies. She didn't like shoes so her feet were bare. Adorable. Bella was in black, Andy in white, and Cissy in Silver. Talk about symbolism.

"Children, time for the meeting." Mrs. Black called. We went down the stairs and through the doors making all the adults stare at us.

"What?" Sirius asked. "They're is a way to be evil and look totally cool."

"Well…" my dad started. From my arms, Cissy pulled the puppy face. Nobody, not even my dad, could resist Cissy's puppy face. "Fine, perhaps if the next generation is less formal, they will be better in battle. Isn't that right Reid?" dad asked. From behind him, my professor emerged.


	16. Off to Greece and Leslie

Chapter sixteen  
Off to Greece and Leslie

Laenna p.o.v

It has finally been two weeks. My mom made her hatred for me very clear. My Dad just didn't care. He paid me no mind. Leslie actually started to be nice to me. But all the same, she never stuck up for me. I told my Mom that I was going to spend the rest of my Summer with my friends and she slapped me. She actually slapped me. Now I have a hand-shaped bruise on my cheek. Dad finally looked at me and paid attention to what had happened (bout time, thought my "mom" would have to murder me before he did). He just told her to stop and told me that it was my choice whether or not I wanted to ditch them for Greece. I looked at them, told them Leslie was welcome to come for a week if she wanted and left the room to pack. Only Les followed.

"Do you want to come?" I asked. You don't have to spend the whole six weeks there. I mean you can teleport." She thought about it.

"Um…sorry Lae. I think I'd rather stay this time." Leslie was hiding something.

"Everything okay?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Go, have fun and take a bunch pictures will ya?" She smiled. I nodded and finished up as she ran out.

After a goodnight's sleep, I was ready to go. I was going with Molly, Lexi, Iliana, and Lilly's family.

"Laenna!" mom yelled. Ah crap what'd I do? I ran down stairs to see Lexi hanging on the chandelier in her bat form. "Get it out!" Mom yelled. By now Les and Dad were down her.

"LEX! GET OFF MY CHANDELIER!" I yelled. The bat woke up and looked around before transforming into my friend. She sure looked different. Her brown hair was now black, her skin was paler than before and she'd grown.

"OMG LAE I CAN AGE!" she yelled. I laughed. I couldn't tell what was more funny, mom's face, or Lexi's Red and white stripped sleeveless dress. She looked around. "Geese, you people are neat freaks." She then took out a blood pop and began to suck on it. "Going to Greece in Pjs?" she asked. I ran up stairs and me being me threw on some black shorts, and a spaghetti strap dark blue top.

"Ready now." I told her she nodded and took my trunk In her hand.

"Check this out. I got some cool powers during the whole Reid incident. Look," suddenly a lot a concealer fell off her arms. Bat wings were tatooed on her arms. Suddenly the tattoos popped out and voila, she had wings. "Come on," she said offering her hand. I took it and we flew threw the open window.


	17. sorry for the short chapter

Chapter seventeen  
Off to Hogwarts

Xavier p.o.v

Finally, It's back to Hogwarts. I can't stand being around Reid. Plus I get to be around friends. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and I stood in the doorway or one of the train cars as the girls came through the barrier.

"Enjoy yourselves?" I asked. Lae nodded.

"You bet!" she all but yelled as we helped them get in with their trunks.

"Camp half blood?" I asked.

"It's where the halfblooded went." she explained. I nodded as we made our way to a compartment.

"Where's Sev? asked Lilly. James shrugged. Lilly and Laenna glared at him.

"You know." Lae stated. James shrank from her poisonous glare. She then stood up. "Bye." she said. "Come on Lilly." Lilly followed her.

"Now you did it." I growled at James. Sure Severus didn't need to insult James and Sirius's family. But hexing and telling him he was no longer welcome was overrated. Now we two girls who were royally pissed. I looked over at Remus. "Man, you look terrible dude. You okay?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. Family problems." I nodded along with Sirius. We could relate. I myself was not on speaking terms with my dad.

"Sirius and I can relate." I reassured him. He nodded."Come on guys, we better change into out robes."

* * *

 **I know it's short but I have to deal with the joys of school. However I'm going to write a one-shot based on Zair's story which will tie to Grandchildren of the dark lord similar to the way the short second life of Bree Tanner ties to eclipse (neither of which I own).**


	18. Berkby and Nava

Chapter eighteen  
Berkby and Nava  
Laenna p.o.v

Lilly refused to speak to most of us. Basically The boys to Sev he wasn't welcome and Sev didn't respond well. So Lilly was mad at the boys. I went neutral here. All the drama and I've only been in school for two weeks. Needless to say when I went home to round up stuff for Hogwarts, mom let me have it. And by that I mean she beat me, or tried to. With Leslie's interfering it didn't go too far. I just went to my room, packed everything I had, and told my Mom I'd never come back. Before I left I blasted myself out of all the pictures. Then I teleported to Lexi's. So now I had no place to call home. Well, except Hogwarts. Right now it's breakfast and the owls are coming. Surprisingly one was for me.

Laenna,

You need to come home this Christmas. Your mom was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. Leslie won't eat or even come out of her room, she shut down without hearing from you. Lae, the family is falling apart. We're all sorry.

Your father.

There is no way he tried to excuse moms behavior. Still, that means Leslie is hurting.

"What's the letter say?" asked X.

"My dad wants me home." I growled. He looked mad himself. I sighed and stole his quil again.

Dear Dad,

No. But send Leslie down here. I don't care what Mom says. She's coming if I have to go get her myself.

Lae.

"You think he'll say yes?" asked X.

"Nope! That's why Im going to get her tomorrow. And you are going to help right?" I gave him a look, telling him he wasn't going to win this.

"Fine." he mumbled. We took off to class. On the way we ran into a first year Ravenclaw. Literally.

"Watch it!" The Hufflepuff boy next to her said.

"Hey I remember you guys. Berky Impeariaz and Nava Morganson right?" I asked recalling them in the sorting. Before Berkby went Nava was on the stool and the hat was silent forever. Finally Berkby yelled at it. Apparently Nava's head was so confusing it fell asleep trying to figure her out. It ended up putting her in Ravenclaw. First time I've seen a HAT embarrassed.

"I see we are remembered." Nava laughed.

"Kinda hard to forget. You put the hat to sleep. I wasn't that confusing to the poor guy." X commented.

"Um class?" Berkby pointed out. Crap. We ran down the halls to transfiguration.

* * *

 **Dang. School continues like this and I'll be a freakin ghost story.**


	19. Leslie in Hogwarts

Chapter nineteen  
Leslie in Hogwarts

Xavier p.o.v

"I'm not fond of this idea Lae," I told her again.

"Well suck it up. That's my sister who is suffering," she answered. It was early morning and we were going to get her sister Leslie and bring her here. "Ready?" asked Lae as she handed me some floo powder.

"Nope," I answered, before taking the powder. "Hiedel home!" I yelled and threw it down. I flew through several networks before landing at Lae's. I didn't get time to step out before Lae came and fell on top of me. "Um Lae." I mumbled when she didn't get off.

"Right, sorry," she said as she hopped off. I nodded to her and looked around the house. Much too clean.

"You parents are neat freaks," I told her. She nodded.

"Yes they are. Come on. While they're still asleep," she mumbled.

"Lead the way," I told her. She lead me up the stairs and down a hallway. We all but tiptoed as we passed her parents room.

"Here," she stopped and opened a door. The room inside was a fair size. It had a white and purple flower theme and areas for things like dancing. It was almost as big as my room in the Manor.

"Wow," I whispered. Lae ignored me and went over to the bed.

"Les," she whispered. I went and looked at the girl in the bed. She and Lae looked almost the same. But this girl was thin. Like way too thin. My hand went to her pulse.

"Lae!" I whisper yelled. She too felt Leslie's pulse. Her eyes widened, for Leslie's pulse was so weak it was almost nonexistent.

"We need to get her out of here!" Lae whispered frantically. I quickly pulled back the covers and scooped up the sleeping girl in my arms. We ran as quietly as we could, down the stairs, and to the fire place. I stepped in. This time Lae went with me to support

"Hogwarts!" I yelled, giving up all pretense of not being in the house. I heard two pairs of feet race down the stairs.

"Later Losers!" yelled Lae, before we disappeared into the grate.

"Come on, let's et her to the hospital wing!" Lae said as we ran down the corridor. Just we we entered Leslie's heart turned from super Slow to super fast in less than a second. Lae gasped.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Leslie's turning into a vampire."


	20. Leslie the ever awesome, friendly vampir

Chapter twenty  
Leslie, the ever awesome, friendly vampire

Leslie p.o.v (Bet you didn't see that coming)

The pain was finally receding. It had taken over me for days. My throat was dry, but I didn't want water. My next realization shocked me. What I wanted was blood. I opened my eyes. My sight had cleared slightly. My vision which was 18/20, was now a full 20/20. I could hear better too. I looked over too my right bedside. My sister was there.

"Lae?" I asked.

"Yep, thirsty?" she asked and handed me a styrafoam cup with a straw. I took it and drank, not wanting to mention I wanted blood. The drink wasn't water.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Dragon's blood." she answered.

"How did you…"

"Leslie, you've been turned into a vampire." she explained. She handed me a mirror. I looked like an entirely different person. My brown skin had turned pale. A corpse like color, My eyes were violet but as I drank more of the blood, they turned blue. My hair was blue at the top but as it spiraled down to my waist, it faded to black. My lips were full and red. My nails were much like my hair except it started as navy blue. I also had the expected fangs. I sighed. Well that explained alot. To be honest I'll take any explanation. As long as the pain didn't come back.

"Got some clothes?" I asked. She nodded and handed me black shorts that went to my knees, a dark, navy blue cami, and a black off the shoulder shirt stated "This chick is a vamp." Well, that was true.

"Just to warn you, your eyes will be red when your thirsty or angry, or ready to fight." Lae mentioned. I nodded, thankful for the information.

"And no sunlight right?" I asked. she nodded.

"Come on Vamp girl, you can still eat food." she said as she lead me from the hospital room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The great hall. We better get you introduced to humans quickly. We do that, then your less likely to Vamp out on some poor guy." she explained. I wasn't really in the mood to wreck a village so I went with her. When we got there some boy looked at me and shot fire from a pointy stick (wand I guess).

"Dude, not afraid of fire, don't do that." I warned with a deadly edge to my voice. I scared the crap out of him.

"She will kill you Malfoy, she's new." a black haired boy warned the idiot. Lae ignored the exchange and went off to a table, beckoning me to follow.

"Wow, she's got self control," a boy with messy hair stated. "Any new one with normal control, and he'd be breakfast."

"Um thanks." I said.

"Leslie do you want to go back home?" Lae asked. I thought about it.

"I will only go if you go." I told her. Lae smiled.

"I think I'm touring Romania this Summer. Join me?" she asked. I nodded, the perfect chance to learn more about what I am.


	21. Lokar

Laenna p.o.v

I was in the tower, with Leslie, Xavier, and Lexi. Lexi was teaching us some muggle card games. Right now we were playing war. It became apparent after the first ten turns that Leslie would win. She had all the aces. But we were playing it through anyway.

"This is so not fair." grumbled X. He didn't have any royalty cards. Leslie smirked at him. She loves to tease my friends.

"Anyone check on Remus today?" I asked. Remus has been getting sick a lot lately. At least once a month.

"Your friend must be developing a once a month clock." an older, annoying Ravenclaw spoke up with a smirk. Using a hand gesture that would have thrown Ellotoys in for a loop (I don't call them Mom and Dad anymore) Leslie um… told the girl she was number one. Leslie seemed to get on with Remus.

"Really?" I asked. A sudden purple flash flooded the common room with light. Lokar stepped out.

"Those who are not my children, leave at once," most students listened. Our friends didn't. "That meant you. This is a family matter,"

"They are my family. You are not." I said. He turned sharply. His attention was fully on me.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me," I said fixing him with a hard stare. He sighed. I knew then I had overstepped an unseen boundary, but it was too late. In a flash we were at my house.

"I'm going to give you one chance Laenna Renee Hiedel. Revise that statement, immediately." His voice was dangerously calm. I stayed silent. Ellotoys came in.

"What did she say?" she asked my dad. He met her gaze for a brief second, sharing the memory. Her eyes turned to me. "Fine, you freak. You won't be my family. You never were. Only Leslie need to even exist. You just ruined everything you touched. Your nothing but the pathetic mistake that ruined my life. You weren't family Laenna. Now look at your sister. If you weren't born, she would have a normal life. She wouldn't be a vampire now. Would she?"

"STOP!" she did. Now just realizing what she said. "Good to know."

"Laenna, I didn't mean…"

"You did." I whispered.

"Laenna she didn't. It wasn't…" Lokar started

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! The words have been said. You said all you wanted was Leslie, and that I ruined things for her. Well, maybe I did. But hey, at least the world isn't coming to an end. You can still be the ruler of it. And you know what, when you do, find me and kill me then!" I looked at the pictures.

"Emoroa," I started to fade from them. Leslie looked at me, before holding her hand out. She remained in the picture, but she grew vampire features. "Let's go." Leslie and Lexi grew vampire wings. Lexi grabbed X, and Leslie grabbed me. With that we flew off, right through the giant window.


	22. Words

**Please note, some legends say that when a vampire is turned, they age up a few years (hence why only twilight has immortal children). I'm sticking with that so Leslie is physically 16.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two

Words

Leslie p.o.v

I CANNOT BELIVE WHAT MOM SAID. It took all of my will power not to snap her neck. Which is weird cause I'm not going to say I'm non violent because it's not (come on, I broke Stax's arm in three places once), but I don't kill. It's just not my style. I guess it's the whole vampire thing. As soon as we hit the common room and I (for lack of a better term) put my wings away, Lae burst into tears. My little sis almost never cries. As X and Lexi tried to comfort her, I paced around the common room. I wanted to comfort Lae, but right now I was mad I couldn't think strait, and I didn't want to drain X or Lae (not that Lexi couldn't have stopped me, being much older, but still). I glanced at my reflection in a window. My eyes were bright red. The reddest they've ever been. It only made me more angry. I looked outside only to see that it was still day time. Well hunting was out. I went to a pack of blood pops and tore the package. I tossed a blood pop to Lexi (whose eyes were a red violet color) and began to suck on my own. The blood was my eyes turned to red-violet as well (yes folks, vampires can have pink eyes). I sighed and looked at Lae. She was calming down at a slow pace. I started to walk toward her until I felt two presences in the room. I stopped and looked around.

"Door." Lexi Growled. I turned towards it. I could barley see it but there was a slight bend. Daddy and Mommy dearest.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled, my eyes going red again. I grabbed a chair and threw it at them. They disappeared. Lae looked up in fright before hugging her knees to her chest. She had gone from sobbing to controlled sniffles.

"Don't listen to her Laenna." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She relaxed and fell asleep in my arms.

Ried p.o.v

I smirked as I watched the pathetic mudblood Xavier attached himself to cry. She really was worthless. I smiled at the pain I caused by possessing the brats mother. It really was pathetic. The only problem is their father. He will know it wasn't the mom who said those things, and he might just be able to tell the girls. If they listen then I'm going to be in hot water for sure.


	23. The discovery

Chapter twenty-three

The discovery

Xavier p.o.v

It was quite cloudy, but no rain fell. However, that meant Leslie could be outside. It would be the last time cause she wont be able to this winter due to all the snow. Lexi too, but she was used to it. Were were playing tag which was comepletly unfair cause Leslie and Lae always teamed up to gain on all the boys. Thankfully Lae had talked the troublesome Gryffindor boys, Lilly, and Severus to play nice, but still.

"Tag, your it!" shouted James as he ran past. I growled at him before giving chase. He ran past the lake and I followed. Until I saw something floating away. Nava Morganson.

"Nava!" I yelled. I got no response. My friends turned my way. James, Lae, and I dived in, and quickly swam over to the girl. James and I grabbed an arm each and got her to shore. While we got there Lae followed performing a slew of spells, to prevent Nava from getting any colder than she was already. Once we hit shore, Leslie quickly shoved the girl in her coat to make it safe for Lexi (who had about a hundred or so years of medical practice) to look over her.

"She has a pulse, but it's slow. Les, you're the fastest, go get a teacher. Xavier, go get blankets and meet us at the hospital wing. Everyone else forfeit you coat and help me carry her." Lexi barked out orders. Suddenly Nava's eyes opened.

"Vampire…tower…Riddle son…eagle…Gryffindor heir…take down the snake!" she whispered urgently. I paled. I was the Riddle son. Iliana was the Gryffindor heir. Nava touched my cheek, and my worries were quelled but at the same time, more popped up. A girl, looking almost completely like Iliana killed my father's snake with a sword. This kid wasn't born yet, but if dad found out about this baby, as soon as she's born. Dad's gonna aim to kill it.


	24. Someone know Xaviers secret

**Just a warning, my family is moving so this will be the last from me for about two weeks.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four

Someone know Xaviers secret

Xavier p.o.v

Halloween had finally hit us. Laenna made that fact clear when he woke me up with a death mask (literally, I'm going to ask where she got it). Luckily it was the weekend so we had a day off. We agreed to spend it outside. Lexi and Leslie ended up going to Hogsmead to get some blood pops. The sun was slightly existent and the clouds looked like they could rain any second, making Laenna worry if her sister would be ok. She only relaxed when Lexi pulled out a giant umbrella, which would protect them from either form of wheather. Lilly was sitting next the lake, under a shady tree with Laenna next to her, both were wearing white. Lilly had a dress on while Lae wore shorts and a t-shirt. They, like every other student in the school were attempting to soak up the last of the good, warm weather before the permaneately cold, cloudy, and rainy weather of November set in.

"Boys! Have homework?" Laenna yelled from her spot under the tree. I sighed and ran to join them, as did Severus. We each took some parchment and a quil each from the girls, since they had spares, and sat down, borrowing the girls books for our homework. I looked over to Severus and Lilly. They're a cute couple. Laenna smacked me up side the head.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked. Laenna nodded, trying to contain her giggles. Both Lilly and Sev were giving me the evil eye and blushing madly.

"Hey you lot!" Sev called to the Gryffindor boys. "I know for a fact you have school as well." The boys turned and laughed. I rolled my eyes. The only one of those four who didn't use the procrastination method was Remus. James hurled a water balloon at at severus. Except he missed and it hit Lilly, and it wasn't water at all. As soon as the balloon exploded on Lilly, red sticky, fake blood covered the front of her dress. Realizing he missed, James threw another one, that hit Lae. Both girls looked beyond mad, as they stood up Their white clothes were now stained with red. Lilly turned as red as her hair while Lae kept a clam exterior but anyone who knew her well could tell that it was faux. I'll admit I'm not a fan of her father, but this clam anger effect that she picked up from him was effective.

"James Potter, prepare to be severely punished!" Lilly yelled before giving chase. Laenna calmly followed, walking at a normal pace, but easily keeping up with Lilly. Once she was in range of James, she took out her wand and mercilessly cast a tickling jinx. As James laughed his head off, Lae walked back with Lilly in tow. A bell rang in the distance to signal dinner. Lilly and Lae quickly cleaned themselves up before running into the great hall. I joined them shortly after packing up their books, to hand to them later. Lexi and Leslie joined us just as we walked in.

After dinner I walked up to my dorm room. I glance at my bed. There was an open letter there. I took it and read it over.

 _Xavier,_

 _Boy, you still continue to a dissapiontment. If you continue to be friends with mudbloods and the like, I will pull you out._

 _Your father,_

 _Voldemort_

No way he'd hold on his threat. Then it hit me, the letter had been opened. One of my friends knew who my father was


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, just so you all are aware I got a polyvore account which I'll be using to vreate the outfits for this story and my other storys. I'll post the links right here so you can see them. Just copy and paste and it should work. :)**

 **Laenna's uniform: laenna_heidel_school_uniform/set?id=182368109**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five

Leslie p.o.v

I was angry. No, angry was an understatement, I was beyond pissed at Xavier. How dare he fool us, pretending to be blacks brother. I realized that black probably knew too, making me even more infuriated. As I passed by a mirror, I took dual note that my eyes were redder than ever. It mattered little in the grand image of the new bit of information I received. How was Xavier even in Ravenclaw? His father, (and him for that matter) were snakes, decendants of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Called a voice. I turned to see Dumbledore, the perfect man to tell my new secret to.

"Vampires don't sleep," I pointed out.

"Maybe, but I find that resting the mind, even if not in a sleeping form, can be a helpful thing," he pointed out.

"So…meditation?" he chuckled.

"I suppose so," he answered. "So what has our second residential vampire, out at night. We aren't out for a snack, are we, Ms. Heidel?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, I gained a bit of information you might be interested in," I told him.

"Is that so?" he asked his eyes twinkling. I nodded.

"It's Xavier, he's the Dark Lords son." I told him. He looked at me with the same twinkle in his eye.

"Dear girl, I already know," he told me. I stood there with the facial expression of a fish.

"How?" I asked.

"Dear girl, it's easy, the sorting hat picked out his lies in his head easily. Rest assured Leslie, if he meant any harm, now, or in the future, he would not be here right now. But, as it goes, I'm afraid I must now forbid Xavier to return to his father, lest there be any issues."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Two months can do a lot to someone." He told me.


	26. Christmas Dance

Chapter twenty-five

Christmas Dance part one

Laenna p.o.v

Ever since Xavier had a talk with Dumbledore, he'd been distant. It was around Christmas and Leslie and I had plans to check out Romania so we could check out some vampire facts. Lexi was happy to join us. Lilly wanted to go too, but her parents thought it wasn't fair for her to go while her sister (who I've heard little about) didn't get to go anywhere. And apparently they were going to America. I asked all the boys if they wanted to come, and I got an affirmative from James, Sirius (I doubt he asked but oh well) and a nugatory from Remus and Peter, but Xavier hadn't answered. As we finished potions class, Xavier and I walked back in silence, passing several posters about the Christmas dance that was taking place. I am honestly hoping to get asked by Xavier. Lilly is going with Severus and Lexi is going with Remus. I don't know beyond that.

"Laenna, what would you do if I was Voldemorts son?" Xavier suddenly asked. I turned to face him. So that's whats bothering him. He thought I'd think differently because of a different parent.

"Why would I care?" I asked. "It's not like Voldemort is any different than Lokar," all of a sudden he seemed more relaxed.

Xaveir p.o.v

I should have told her then but when I opened my mouth an entirely different question came out.

"Wanna go to the dance?" I asked. Laenna smiled so wide it reflected her whole face.

"Love too!" she enthusiastically answered. I smiled back as she ran down to the great hall to study. I ran to the common room.

"Oh like you weren't planning to ask her," joked Leslie.

"Stupid vampire hearing!" I mumbled. She shrugged.

"Say what you will, you totally fancy her. Ten bucks says you have your first kiss with her."

"Your on," I told her. Laenna came up.

"Lae, grab Lilly and Lexi, let's go dress shopping." Leslie announced. Lae smiled and left again. I sighed at her abundant energy.

Laenna p.o.v

We were ready to go. Leslie and Lexi were flying us to New York city to go dress shopping. We ran around times square getting everything we needed before they flew us home. Tomorrow was the dance, and boy was I excited.

* * *

 **Yep, I'm going to be evil and make you wait. :)**


	27. Hacker

**I'm so sorry guys. That last chapter wasn't even me. I got hacked. But now my password is changed and all that. I guess people need to do more in their lives. But all the same, whats done is done so this is going to be a very chapter to tie the loose end.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six

The Christmas dance part two

Laenna p.o.v

Everyone was at Gryffindor tower with Lilly to get ready. We each took turns doing the others hair and make-up and such, making sure each and every one of us looked perfect. "Is everyone ready?" Asked Lilly. We nodded and started walking to the exit. We met the boys at the end of the stairs and I had to admit, Xavier looked stunning.

Xavier p.o.v

I could only stare at Lae. She was that beautiful. The red dress and ballet flats she wore went beautifully with her complexion. Someone (probably her sister) had braided her hair and did her makeup lightly. Simple, innocent, cute. Just like my Lae should be. Wait, did I just say my Lae? I really shouldn't think that. My dad will kill me, and then her, and then me again. The others were all pretty too. But no one topped Lae (in my head, I'm sure James disagrees). "Shall we?" I asked. She smiled.

"We shall," she nodded. I led her to the great hall. Simple, slow dances took place. I had trouble with footing and kept stepping on Lae. I was just thankful that my friends weren't any better.

* * *

 **Once again I apologize. And whatever person hacked my account, if this happens again I'm alerting fanfiction.  
**


	28. The attack

Chapter twenty-seven

Attack

Lae p.o.v

It was cold, snowy, dreary day, like it had been all February. It was also a Saturday, so there weren't any classes to combat the slightly depressed feeling I got looking out a window. Lexi, Leslie, Xavier, and I were hiding out in the Gryffindor common room. Severus had distanced himself from all of us but Lilly, and declined my offer, saying that there was no way he would go if James and his crew were there.

"Don't you vampires ever get cold?" James asked Leslie and Lexi. They were both hanging out pretty far from the fire, and neither of them wore any sort of over covering, or even along sleeve shirt. As a matter of fact, Lexi sat in the common room chair in nothing but leggings, a thick materialed tank top that flowed out once it was halfway down her stomach, and fur boots. Leslie, who was still in her crazy newborn phase and had jumped up onto the rafter wore ripped black jeans, a flowing black flower top, a choker, and a pair of black stiletto heels (how the heck does she stay in them?).

"No we don't," Leslie curtly answered, digging into another blood pop.

"Be sparing with those will ya, I can't get anymore until the snow melts, and it looks like that's gonna be a while," Lexi warned Leslie. Leslie just shrugged.

"Last one, I promise," Leslie assured. It was a miracle Leslie didn't attack anyone these days, since we had to keep her cooped up.

"Please don't…what was that?" Lilly changed her train of thought in a few seconds.

"What?" I asked. She pointed. A blury shadow ran across the room startling us all.

"Come on out!" growled Leslie. Once again the shadow ran through the room. This time Leslie and Lexi were prepared. As soon as he was below Leslie, who'd moved to standing on the rafter, she jumped down on it while Lexi pounced from the opposite direction. The shadow, now revealed to be a man, was a creepy pale shaggy haired guy. A vampire, and unfriendly by the looks of him.

"What are you doing here?" Leslie growled, she had lowered herself into a crouch on top of him, her heels digging into his chest.

"You better answer her before she uses those heels for more than keeping you down," James muttered. I suppressed a grin. The vampire hissed. Suddenly, with big arm movement, he threw both Lexi and Leslie off of him, and into a wall. In another fast movement he was on his feet. He flashed over to us. The next thing I registered was being slammed into a wall, and my oxygen being cut off. I clawed at the guy but he wouldn't budge.

"With you gone, X isn't gonna have a mudblood distraction to keep him away from the death eaters," he growled before he bit me. I blacked out.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm super sorry folks but I need to take a hiatus for about a month. I'm participating in a huge writing contest and I need to get my submission together. Plus school is a big deal. I can promise that I will update at the end of Januaray/begining of Febuaray.**


	29. the truth

**Finally, I'm back folks!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight

The truth

Laenna

There weren't any words to describe the world of pain that I was placed in. It was worse than any attack my dad had ever thrown at me. After some time, the pain doubled. I wanted to scream or something but it seemed as if firey ropes held me back. Finally, after what felt like years, the pain receded. By that I mean it went from absolute torture of every kind to just being on fire. It seemed like a couple more years before that too, fell to the side. Slowly, I became alert to the rest of the world. I opened my eyes but the light was too bright, so I close them again and groaned to let someone know I was in fact alert.

"Easy Lae," a soft spoke. Someone slowly lifted me into a sitting position.

"My throat," I rasped. The same person handed me a cup which I didn't hesitate to drink. It soothed the fire with ease. I felt it safe to open my eyes by then. Next me was Leslie.

"Are you still thirsty?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"What on earth happened?" I asked.

"Well, how much do you remember?" she asked. I racked my brain, trying to remember the time before the pain.

"I…I was attacked," I mumbled. Leslie nodded, standing up to her full height. "How the hell do you walk in those?" I asked. She shrugged. Then another thought occurred to me. "Am I a vampire now?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, Lexi sucked the venom out while I lit the bastard up. You just have a few…side affects," she explained. I shot her a confused look.

"Side affects?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well obviously, since vampire venom moves fast, some of it settled. You'll probably be faster and stronger, but not inhumanly so, you won't have to deal with acne and stuff, you probably won't get sick from something, and you won't need them but you will probably enjoy blood pops and stuff," she explained. I nodded. "Oh and if you ever get preg…"

"LESLIE!" I yelled. "Why would I need to know that now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well, your emotions will be like ten times stronger," she hinted. I rolled my eyes and shoved her, which I could now do without injury.

"Anything going to kill me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'd avoid long periods of sunlight but you should be fine," she told me.

"Why was I attacked in the first place anyway?" I asked. She sighed.

"I really shouldn't tell you this but it's because apparently you and X are soulmates. He's not Sirius's brother, he's Voldemort's son," she mumbled, looking guilty. I swallowed and shoved her out of the way.

"Xavier!" I yelled shoving against the wall. He looked truly afraid.

"Look, I didn't choose him as my father anymore than you chose yours!" he defended. I growled. That wasn't why I was pissed.

"Why lie?" I asked.

"Lae! You'll shatter his ribcage and a few other vital organs," Leslie warned. I growled, but the pain on his face was on increasing so I let him go.

"Lae…" he tried. I hissed and walked off, leaving the rest in the hall.


	30. Attack (again), and the truth (again)

Twenty-nine

Attack (again), and the truth (again)

Leslie p.o.v

"Lae!" I called. I glanced out the window. Snow clouds were in the air but there were only patches of snow. I ran after Laenna, being careful to avoid the snow since my shoes would soak up the water like a sponge. Lae was sitting by the lake in tears. "Oh Lae, I'm really sorry," I whispered, sitting next to her. "You like him don't you?" I asked. She nodded sadly. I sighed. I knew she liked him before she even realized it, but I didn't want her to figure it out like this. I took a deep breath and went to rub her shoulder but something stopped me. A foreign vampire scent. Wait, it's not foreign, it's my creator, Reid.

"Reid," I hissed. The vampire ran out from the forest. He was in very bad shape. He was missing his left hand, his clothes were ragged and torn, and worst of all, his eyes were blood red.

"Your father is right behind me," he hissed teasingly. Lae and I both stood and took a fighting stance.

"Gee, he the reason you're missing a hand?" Lae asked.

"Indeed I am," my fathers voice came from the trees.

"…SHIT," I should've just taken Reid's warning and run with Lae.

"Watch it," he warned. Lae growled at him. He turned to her. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Oh, maybe you should ask the vampire. Now what are you doing here?" I growled. He looked at me.

"Maybe you should ask the vampire," he mocked. I growled and jumped. Dad caught my move in midair and set me down next to Laenna. Using his other hand, he cast the truth telling spell on Reid. Reid attempted to fight, but was even more powerless against it than Lae and I when we were three.

"I took over Ellotoys's body to make her say those words to Laenna as well as staging an attack on her," Reid gasped out. Lokar dropped him from the attack and realeased me as well. Reid was going to run off again but Lae blasted him with water, incinerating him completely. Lokar turned to us.

"Come home. Your mother misses you both," he said softly. I sighed and looked at Lae. The poor girl was broken and upset. Honestly, I think she needs to be away from Hogwarts drama for awhile.

"Lae, come on," I whispered. She looked up at me and shook her head. Her face was stained with tears. "Lae, I think you just need a break. Come back next year. I'll stay with you," I whispered in her ear. She considered it before finally nodding.

"We need to get our stuff, and I'm not doing any quests," she said firmly. Dad nodded. "I'll pack for us Leslie, you need to grab a lot of blood pops if were staying," she told me before running up to the castle.

"Meet you here in a few," I told him, before I ran off to get some blood pops that I would definitely need.

* * *

 **That wraps up year two.**


	31. train

Chapter thirty

Train ride

Laenna p.o.v

Finally, after a tense summer I'm going back to Hogwarts. My relationships with my parents were slowly begining to mend themselves from their original shattered position. But I still have trouble. I mean come on, they favored Leslie for years, kicked me out of the house when they found out I was a witch, and when I got home, they totally left me to walk home. No matter how much I wanted to let go of that, my head just wouldn't let me. Mom and Dad really are trying and I give them credit for that. Mom finally admitted that she was a squib and ran away when she found out, hence how she ended up here. I was shocked to find that out. Mom and Dad took us to diagon ally to get stuff. I'd really outgrown those first year robes. I also got quidditch robes. I plan to try out for chaser this year. Leslie was going to see about joining me. Right now the weather was sunny, forcing her to wear a giant hat and use kairu to keep herself shaded. If it wasn't a necessity for her, I would have laughed.

"Where do we run through?" Dad asked. I pointed out the barrier between 9 and 10. Leslie and I readied ourselves and ran through with Mom and Dad following us. I hissed at the sun, as did Leslie. It was much brighter here. It was bothering me too. Dad quickly took an umbrella he started carrying with him and opened it to shade us.

"Lae! Leslie!" several excited voices called. Running toward us were Lilly, Lexi, Molly, Illiana, James, Remus, Peter, and Sev.

"Hey!" I yelled back enthusiastically. Leslie also waved to them with enthusiasm. Lexi got here first and all but dived for the shade. She too, wore a big hat.

"You ladies hang under the shade there, we can get the stuff," James told us. He and Remus walked off with our trolleys. "That includes you Severus," Peter laughed. Sev clenched one had and gave a very rude hand guesture with the other. Lilly decked him on the head.

"Care to introduce us?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Uh yeah, this is Lexi, the ex-hybrid who broke the chandelier about a year ago, that's Lilly, over here is Illiana, the Gryffindor heir, that's Molly, she's a little older than the rest of us, and that's Severus," I said pointing out each person as I got to them. Mom and Dad nodded.

"Well, let's get you guys on the train," Dad smiled and began to move with the umbrella, leaving us to follow.

* * *

 **I promise Xavier comes next.**


	32. enemies

Chapter thirty-one

Enemies

Laenna p.o.v

After finding a free compartment that would allow all of us to stay, we put our trunks up and sat down.

"So how are you Lae?" asked Lilly. I shrugged.

"Good. I mean, obviously I have a vampire streak now but I'm able to defend myself better. Dad took us to a tournament during the Summer, thank the skies it was inside seeing as the Redakai would be pissed if they knew Les was a vampire, but anyway, there's a kid called Conner, he's nice and all but he sees the world as black and white with no gray area. Needless to say he started insulting me so I threw him. Maybe a little stupid but it was funny. Mom was trying and failing not to laugh," I told, recounting the tournament. I honestly had even if Dad didn't let us participate since I usually didn't in general and he was worried Leslie would bite someone (we did not tell the redakai that). Leslie was laughing like a mad woman, trying to breath.

"That was quite amusing. I also got a kick out of Quebec (blonde guy). The man turns red whenever a student of his looses and tries to say the code has been broken. Eventually Boadaii told him to sit down and shut up," she said. I smiled. Then Xavier had to walk in. I hissed at him. Did I care .about his parent? Of course not. What pissed me off was that he lied and nearly got me killed.

"Lae, be nice…or at least civil. I know your mad but you'll get over it. Trust me," Leslie warned. I glared at her. She was right but right now was not the time.

"I think the boys should leave for a second so we can change," I hissed. The boys all complied with my request.

"You won't last a week. You like him and vampires are very s…" Leslie started. I put my hands over my ears.

"LALALALA! I can't hear you!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and changed.


	33. Bet

Chapter thirty-two

Bet

Laenna p.o.v

Once we were off the train we rode the carridges through hogsmeade all the way to Hogwarts.

"What subjects did you chose as your electives?" Lilly asked.

"I went for all of them. What about you?" I asked.

"Same," she answered. I smiled.

"Why is Leslie in Slytherin robes?" asked Xavier. I shot him a glare.

"She is taking any class that doesn't involve wand, so screw your thoughts," I hissed. I felt a twinge of guilt when he looked hurt. I shook it off and turned to Sirius.

"So who was the girl you were with?" I asked. He shrugged.

"My cousin. Bellatrix Black." It was obvious they didn't get along well with the way he said her name. X was also making faces.

"You know her?" Leslie asked. X sighed dramatically.

"Lucius, Sirius, and I used to have to babysit them suring meetings," he explained.

"You went there this Summer?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disgust. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking? He shrugged.

"For like two weeks," he told us. Leslie sighed. The rest of the journey passed in complete silence.

Xavier p.o.v

Lae was certainly still pissed at me, she made that obvious.

"Try not to look so downcast X, Lae will get over it. I'll bet you twenty bucks that she kisses you by the end of the year," she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're on." I told her. We went our separate ways so that we could see the sorting. Bellatrix went to Slytherin, naturally. During the entire feast, Lae ignored me.


	34. HOLY MOTHER OF HORSES-IT'S FLYING HORSES

Chapter thirty-three

Holy Mother of Flying horses-it's Flying horses and giant war ships

Leslie p.o.v

BANG! I woke with a jolt and looked out the window. A giant freaking warship was right outside my window.

"That, is a dam big boat," said the girl next to me. I didn't bother to learn names. I used my super speed to get into my uniform, and ran out the door with Severus hot on my heels. Lexi joined me as soon as I was out of the dungeons.

"What in Merlins name was that?" she asked.

"A giant warship," I answered. She shot me a surprised look. I shrugged. We ran towards the towers, and nearly collided with the others.

"Did you guys see the giant unicorns?" X asked. I shook my head.

"We were more concerned with the warship that ran into the Slytherin common room!" I yelled. We ran outside, to be greeted with the ship battling a giant squid.

"Damn," Lae mumbled. We ran to the edge of the great lake where several teachers and students were. They were literally using a giant rope to stop the very angry squid. We each grabbed it and began to help. Our efforts certainly helped but it's a giant squid for crying out loud. Others joined in and soon we had the entire Hogwarts student body.

"How the hell do we stop this thing?!" asked Severus.

"Perhaps we could lend a hand," a heavily French voice spoke up. Behind us was probably a half giant woman and several girls, each in a blue dress. They grabbed what was left of the rope, and with their help, we managed to get the squid away. The ship seemed to fix itself, before it made it to shore. Several men exited out of it. Most were soaked and a few were hurt. What the hell is going on. Thankfully, Dumbledore answered.

"Welcome to the triwizard tournament!"


	35. AN

**I'VE HAD IT! THE NEXT PERSON WHO TRIES TO TELL ME HOW TO WRITE MY STORY WILL BE BLOCKED AND I SWEAR I'M GONNA ALERT FF.**

 **For those who wonder what I am talking about-I received two guest reviews which I deleted as well as three pm's that were also erased flaming the story and telling me what to write in a very unfriendly way. They also critiqued several other stories and pairings that I have as well (your going to notice one of my stories disappeared). Two of them went as far as to ask if they could use my idea and implied that they could do a much better job. I said no. If you ask nicely to use this and want to use a different line (ex. Percy Jackson) I'll say yes but you may not copy. I think I've made my point clear. Seriously-do you want it deleted? That's what I'll do if this continues-along with alerting FF.**

 **To those who are helpful and offer ideas and constructive criticism-Thankyou**


	36. The tri-what now?

Chapter thirty-four

The what now?

Xavier p.o.v

Lexi, Molly, Iliana and I beamed while Leslie, Lae, and Lilly looked confused.

"The tri-what now?" Leslie asked. The poor girl was holding her breath and trying to stop from attacking someone to heal from the splash that had burned her pretty good.

"Easy Leslie, the triwizard tournament is a school competition that happens every three years. It has three awesome challenges by three schools. Each school has a champion that will participate in the challenge and will be awarded points based on their performance," I explained. She nodded.

"Do they involve water?" she asked. I nodded.

"Usually," I told her. Just then a fully dried off Drumstrang boy walked up with blood pops in hand.

"Hello, it seems the ladies could use these," he said handing Lexi, Lilly, and Lae.

"Thanks, but how did you know?" Laenna asked.

"The way you shy away from the sun, you beauty isn't vampire perfect, but it's much too natural for a simple human girl, and when the water hit you, you seemed in pain," he explained with a smile. "I am Nico Karkaroff. You may know my brother, Igor. He lives with our mum but I live up north with Dad. I prefer the education up there," he told us with a smile. Laenna smiled at him as he sucked on the blood pop. A twinge of jealousy flew through me like a strong but calm wind making me stumble back a few steps. Since when was I jealous of a pathetic sweet talking guy. How pathetic of me. But as I watched them converse, the feeling only grew.

"Let's go get some breakfast. Coming Lae?" I asked. She flipped me off before joining the group. Her sister was right next to me laughing.

"Dude, apologise to her. You're not going to live forever," Leslie said in between laughs.

"Neither are yo…oh go to the underworld!" I yelled when I realized that she really did live forever. Everyone was laughing, even Nico who decided to join us without invite. I bit my tougne to avoid a fight but I had a bad feeling that this guy was up to no good.

* * *

 **Sorry that took so long, I just had to switch schools and now I've got to get used to the new one.**


	37. The goblet of fire

Chapter thirty-five

The goblet of fire

Laenna p.o.v

I sat in the hall for breakfast. I had to admit that Nico was cute. My type? No, but definitely cute. Unlike the rest of Drumstrang who were at the Slytherin table, he sat with us at Ravenclaw. Or at least he was until his headmaster called him over.

"So what do you think?" Lexi asked, walking over to sit in his empty spot.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Him," she pointed to Nico. I shrugged.

"Cute," I answered. She smirked.

"That's what I thought," she smirked. I shot her a confused look before taking a bite of my apple. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Attention students!" called Dumbledore. I swallowed my food and turned to him.

"Students, we are having a very large contest. One student from each school will be selected to represent it, and that student will participate in three challenges. The winner shall receive 1000 galleons as prize money. To decide who will be the champion of the school, we have the goblet of fire!" he announced. The goblet of fire was magnificent and slightly intimidating. I knew that there was no way I was participating.

"Those who wish to be the champion must write their name on a slip of paper and cast it into the goblet. Those under 15 must of permission from a parent before they enter."

"I'm so entering," Lexi said looking at the goblet.

"You need parental permission Lex," I told her. Then I remembered that she was over 250 years old. "Nevermind." She smirked.

* * *

 **I apologise for the shortness. I didn't know it was possible to sprain a pinky but here I am.**


	38. champions

Chapter thirty-six

Only one can go in

Leslie p.o.v

"Yes!" I cheered as another classmate threw his name in. Did I know him? Of course not. But they had half and hour until dinner. Then a champion would be selected.

"Did you do it Leslie?" Lexi asked, having only put her name in hours ago. I shook my head

"Lae can't and it would be unfair of me to even ask," I told her. She nodded.

"I wonder who they'll pick," Lexi mused. I shrugged.

"Dunno, aren't you glad that you don't look like a second year like you would've if Dumbledore didn't make you age like them?" I asked pointing to a few stray humans. Lexi nodded.

"Actually, when I look 15, I freeze. Forever," said. I nodded. I too was frozen with a physical maturity of 15.

"At least you won't be alone. Your stuck with me for all eternity," I smirked. She smiled and sat down beside me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I can think of worse people. Now come on, we need to see the winner." We went to the great hall, bringing our own dinner (blood pops) with us. While we were done in like twenty minutes, the rest took ages. Finally the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The Champions!" Dumbledore paused as the goblet turned red and coughed up a piece of parchment.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Lillian Johansen!" he announced. A tall dark haired sixth year stood with a smile and shook Dumbledore's hand, before going into the next room. Once again the goblet lit up and coughed up a name.

"The Drumstrang champion…is Nico Karkaroff!" he yelled. Nico stood up and copied Lillian's actions. Why did Hogwarts have to be last? Finally the cup lit up and gave one last name.

"And the Hogwarts champion…"


	39. visions

Chapter thirty-seven

Visions

Leslie p.o.v

"Alexis Calvert!" Dumbledore yelled. Lexi smiled and used her superspeed to join the others.

Lokar p.o.v Lokars lair

"Can you help me cut these?" Ellatoys asked, pointing to a collection of vegetables. I nodded and took the celery. I was half-way through when my vision clouded. A vision.

 _A small, pale girl ran through pillar after pillar. She was looking for something. The pace she ran at was incredible. I was even more shocked when she latched on to a pillar and began climbing it, with rocks breaking from her grip. He didn_ _'_ _t bother to anchor herself with her feet and she obviously didn_ _'_ _t need to. When she reached the top, she looked over the giant field until she spotted something glowing, right at the center. She began to jump from pillar to pillar, always landing perfectly. When she reached the last one, she jumped. She landed, causing cracks in the stone floor. She ran to grab to glowing item, which I could see was a trophy. She took the locket she was wearing and kissed it, before running to grab it. But before she could someone stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned and came face to face with a boy I couldn_ _'_ _t see. Neither of them said a word. They boy created a giant ball of fire, five times as big as the girl, and threw it at her. All she could do was scream, and it came to her, and incinerated her on contact, leaving nothing but the locket, which the boy pocketed._

* * *

 **sorry it's short, I've been very sick lately, and my wrist is killing me.** _  
_


	40. THe first task

Chapter thirty-eight

The first task

Lexi p.o.v

I couldn't help be nervous as I stood in the tent. Dumbledore was Mr. Crouch were there ready to tell us what we were going to do.

"Children, you will each be given a magical creature to fight with the goal of retrieving a small golden box that it guards. Without the box, you won't be able to proceed to the next task. In order to get a creature, you will pull from this bag. The creatures we have to fight are a werewolf, who will be under an artificial full moon, a kitsune, a creature that turns into a magical fox with many powerful tales, and a siren, who use their singing powers to lure their prey," Mr. Crouch explained to us. "Ms. Johansen, if you will." The Beauxbatons girl stepped up and put her hand in the bag, drawing out a little miniature fox.

"The kitsune, lovely," Mr. Crouch exclaimed. He brought the bag over to Nico next. When his hand came up it held a hairy, horned creature.

"The banshee. Goodluck," Crouch exclaimed. When he brought the bag over to me, I reached in and without flinching I grabbed the last thing. It looked human, and very beautiful. I didn't need to be told that it was a siren. I was doomed. The others took their turns. Mine approached all too soon. When the cannon sounded, I walked calmly into the arena. I ran through the maze of rocks, hoping to find the box before she came. No such luck. Within minutes I heard the deadly voice. I cursed at my sensitive hearing and tried to block it out. Unfortuneately there wasn't any spells for that. When she ran at me I threw a silencing spell which thankfully hit her. She kept hissing at me and moved to attack. I dodged just in time and spotted the box. I moved to grab it but I didn't see her rearing up to attack again. The caught and bit me, keeping hold of me until I used a spell to blast her off. I was blasted to…right to where the box was. I grabbed it.

* * *

 **I'm sorry the chapters are short guys. I've just lost most of my interest in this story. But, because I know at least a few people want to see it finished, I'll finish it up.**


	41. Im done

**I'm sorry guys, but this story has gotten extremely boring to write. According to my views, no one is actually reading this anyway so...If you want this continued I need ten reviews by next monday. If I get at least one, I will write a summary for each following year because that person cares to see it finished. And yes I will be starting a new story but this has kinda gotten old.**


	42. THE END

The rest

Year 3

Lae in mad at X, and attends the ball with Nico. The tournament plays out, they discover that Lupin is a were wolf which Lexi and Leslie already knew. The second task is a hunt in the forbidden forest. Leslie is taken for Lexi hunt item, and Leslie later admits a crush on Lexi, which has Sirius joking non-stop. As they start dating, the third task comes up. It's centered in a pillared, desolate, desert land in which they must find of a trophy to become the winner. Leslie gives Lexi a necklace to keep with her. As Lexi goes through, just as she almost wins, she is blasted by Nico, and does not liveL. No one realizes except Leslie who screams at him repeatedly as they leave for the summer. X and Lae, who are upset, finally become friends again on the train.

Year four

There's a somber mood as Nico and his little brother move to go to Hogwarts. The have to constantly stop Leslie from killing him. Finally proof comes saying that Leslie had been right and Nico is put up for trial. He is proven guilty which both satisfies and saddens Leslie. At the end they go home for the summer. That's when the attack happens.

The attack

Lokar, Ellatoys, Leslie, and Laenna were in their living room playing monopoly when death eaters come through. Leslie leaps at one but is blasted with water, incinerating her. Lokar uses an attack to get rid of them but before he can Ellatoys I hit with the killing curse. Lokar runs over and grabs the body, and accidentally gives Laenna a look that says it's all her fault. Lae runs to her room, with Lokar screaming after her to come back. X appears later on a broom, having heard of the attack. They fly off to Lillys house.

 **You know the rest.**


End file.
